The zombie apocalypse
by St.BlainchelFaberry
Summary: "If you were to ask Rachel Berry what she would be doing on the day that zombie apocalypse happened, it should not be killing a bunch of zombies and saving a group of people's lives she didn't really give a crap about." Pairings; Main-Blainchel with some Brittana and Fuinn to start, but will eventually become Quick.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The zombie apocalypse**  
**Pairing: Main-Blainchel. **  
**Summary: Blainchel zombie apocalypse**  
**AN: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! Also Kurt never moved to Dalton because of the bullying, infact he knew Blaine through middle school and they are now bestfriends, but Blaine still went to Dalton and only transfered in his sophmore year. Quinn is still pregnant in this, but Finn still thinks it is his and Puck still loves Quinn. Tina never broke up with Artie for Mike and Brittany didn't reject Santana when she confessed her feelings. Enjoy!**

* * *

_If you were to ask Rachel Berry what she would be doing on the day that zombie apocalypse happened, it should not be killing a bunch of zombies and saving a group of people's lives she didn't really give a crap about._

_The day it happened she was running late for school since he alarm clock didn't go off at the right time that morning. Not that she cared much, normally she made sure she was late for school. It gave her the entrance she needed and served to piss her father's off quite a bit;_

Rachel rolled over in her bed, pushing the blanket off her face and slammed her palm on top of the alarm, rolling back over when the ringing had stopped. The energy she needed to get up, that just wasn't there. Starting a new school would be frightening to most, most people would be freaked out about people liking them or finding new friends. But Rachel didn't worry about any of that, she was a loner and she didn't have a problem telling anyone that either. It had become a regular routine changing schools and she just became used to it.

She sighed and clambered out of bed, feeling the slightly dizzy as she stood up too quick. Her usual clothes would be on the schedule today, even though her father's begged her not to, she did it anyhow just to send them mental. Her usual clothes would consist on a black vest top, black shorts and black laced-up boots, and that's what she was planning to wear.

After about ten minutes she came out the bathroom, all ready for the day. Then something accrued her, stopping in the middle of the room she listened, there was no sound coming from downstairs. Normally she would hear the voices of her father's singing along to the radio whilst making pancakes. Something in her gut didn't feel right about this, they wouldn't leave without telling her so. When she waited for another minute in silence, she decided upon going downstairs to check it out; grabbing her bat on the way down, for protection.

Creeping silently down the stairs seemed impossible with every step she took, the wooden stairs would creek. Everything seemed normal in the living room, besides the boxes still being in the middle of the room, they would have normally been sorted out by now. She turned slightly to the kitchen door when she heard a disturbing sound, the sound of squelching. Gripping harder to the bat in her hands she moved swiftly over to the kitchen door, letting out a scream when she saw the sight in front of her.

Her father, Hiram sat over her other father, Leroy's body. Eating away at his flesh. He turned his head when he heard the scream and looked at Rachel. She could see that was not her father anymore, his skin was flaky and grey, eyes milky and out of it. In that moment she never had felt more scared, she never felt more defenceless.

Hiram shifted his body off the floor and stumbled to his feet. Rachel hadn't even noticed that he had gotten up before he practically flung his body towards her, crashing them both to the ground. He moaned as he moved his head down to try to bite at her neck, only to be stopped by Rachel's bat pushing him off her. She threw him to the ground and without even second thinking it, waked him in the head several times while the blood splattered all over. Then she stood there over her fathers lifeless body, a small tear rolled down her cheek before she could hold herself together.

Brushing it away quickly she composed herself. She stepped back into the kitchen and looked at her other father on the floor, the pool of blood growing bigger and bigger around him. She didn't even need to check his pulse to know he was dead.

The distant echoes of a voice could be heard coming from behind her. The bat still in her hand she turned around, seeing no one, but her dads phone was on the kitchen table with the headphones dangling over the edge. She moved closer and picked it up, placing the ear buds into her ears. "We aren't sure how this happened, but we know it's spreading fast. Please lock all your doors and try to board up your windows as best you can. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. If you get bitten by any of these things, its been proven you have less than one hour before you turn into one of them. Try to stock up on food and water and we recommend you to not come into contact with them. The army has contained them within the boarders of Canada. Any survivors out there, get in contact with us and help will be on its way" The man said before the screen went blank. Was this really happening?

The zombie apocalypse. Rachel had watched films about it and even contemplated it happening then laughed at her for being so stupid. She didn't think it would happen, not for real.

Then something hit her, her father had bitten her other father. She slowly turned back around to the body lying on the floor, it still didn't move. The man said less than an hour, she thought. Her breath had become uneven as her eye lashes bettered to try to keep herself from crying. The bat she held in her hands before, lay against the table. Without even thinking she picked it up and walked over to her father's body, lifting it over her shoulder she whispered "I'm sorry" and brought it back, slamming it hard against her fathers skull as the blood splattered against her face and the white cabinets in the room.

And that's how it had started. From then on, Rachel had turned into a zombie slayer. Even only into day three of the apocalypse she had her kill count as: seventy-three. Yes she was counting them, she found it keeping her busy and not worrying about anything else. She had boarded up the windows and kept large fences around the perimeter. This was only a temporary situation, she was planning something, she was headed for Canada. But she was trying to stay here for a bit longer, collecting food supplies and ammunition to keep her going till she got there.

Rachel had found out that, by going out and looking around for supply's, zombies are slow and relatively easy to kill. When zombies were alone, she found it easy to kill them, a shot through the brain or a swing to the head. But collectively she found they were an inexorable force, as they knocked down wire fences. But she soon figured she would be best to avoid herds and remained in doors when shooting them from a distance. She occasionally laughed at them when they would try to walk through a wall or when they tried to chase her by crawling along the floor with only one arm (which happened occasionally). This was all she could do, laugh, because she couldn't think of anything else to do.

To survive the zombie apocalypse you were going to need a plan. And that is what Rachel had. She made a list one night when she couldn't sleep, due to the moaning coming from outside, deciding it would be best to make a plan. She made a list of things you would need to survive;

1. Running shoes. Your going to be doing a lot of cardio workout and good shoes are essential.

2. Baseball bat. Handy for up close combat with any zombie disposal without drawing attention from any near by un-dead.

3. Water. Your going to be running, climbing and jumping around a lot. You need to keep hydrated.

4. Bandanna or scarf. There is going to be about 1,530,000,000 pounds of rotting flesh about, and it's not a pleasant smell.

5. Thick clothing. Its going to get cold out there.

6. Defensible place. Don't do the stupid thing and go to some big place like The mall. What you need is a defensible building with bricks and very few windows.

7. Pistol. Back up for far away creatures you can't hit with the bat. Also encase you or anyone around you has been bitten, your best off dead then to turn into one of those things.

8. First aid kit. Odds are you're going to get injured.

9. A CB radio. If someone has some news about the virus, or a safe place to go, you're going to want to hear it.

10. Lighter. Not only will it cook you whatever food you happen to stumble upon, but it will also be helpful in setting fire to the un-dead.

11. Hummer. Your going to need a big car to get through those crowds of zombies.

12. Flash-lights. Your going to need to see in the dark.

13. Canned foods. They last longer than normal foods and are easier to carry around.

14. Batteries. Back up for the flash-light.

15. Ammo. And plenty of it, your going to be killing a hell of a lot of those things. Odds are, you're not going to be a perfect shot each time.

16. Map. You might hear about some safe place and you don't know where the hell it is.

That was all she wrote before she fell asleep on the desk. There was a lot of time to think when she wasn't out getting the supply's she needed.

It had only been once since the day it all went bad that she had seen any survivors. A group of three adults and two teenagers came running out of Target and bumped into her. The older woman with blond hair stared at her, the fear in her eyes had told Rachel that there was obviously zombies in there. The woman collected her things without a warning or a simple word and she was off again, running down the road while the two older men were in charge of zombie killing. Then the next time Rachel seen them was a little while later, when she was in her car driving back home. The woman she had seen before was getting mauled by one of the five zombies, then she stared at Rachel in the car, with those same eyes. Rachel contemplated getting out of the car, but the woman and her family had already been bitten and nothing was going to help them now. So Rachel decided to just drive away, she didn't have her bat with her and a gun was certain to draw more attention and they could follow her home.

This was the last encounter, she hadn't heard anything from the radio or TV broadcasts. Just silence. And Rachel had never felt more alone.

Sometimes it was good to be alone. More thinking time and fewer people to worry about. So that would mean more food for Rachel to last on and more protection for herself. If she had a bunch of people dragging behind, slowing her down it was most likely she would die.

Soon enough it was day four, since she had counted, and it was back out into the Hummer again. She had found the Hummer parked in some rich families drive way, she figured they wouldn't be needing it since she had to smash all four of their brains out. Her uncle had taught her how to hot wire cars when she was eight, so that wasn't a problem. He was also the one who taught her how to use a gun, since around the time there had been a lot of teenagers getting attacked. But what her fathers didn't know is that she always kept a gun under her bed, the lucky one her uncle used on the force before he died.

It was the same day she had come home from the gun shop, getting new bullets for her rifle when she saw them surrounding a tree. There long dirty nails clawing at the bark, trying to reach something at the top. That's when she saw the boots dangling down from a branch, struggling to keep them up and away from the hands. Her eyes followed up the legs to a boy, he looked around the same age as her and was clearly scared. She let out a sigh, the least she could do was help him, and if anything it was just for the pleasure of killing those bastards.

Parking her car a little away from them, she gripped a hold of the bat she kept on the passenger seat and hopped out of the car. Using her gun would be better, but she didn't need to attract anymore. Plus there were only three of them, she could take them. With her bat still gripped in hand, she walked casually over to them. It was about five feet away when Rachel kicked a medium-sized stone in their direction, on purpose to get their attention. The three of them turned at once, completely ignoring the fact of the boy still in the tree, and started to hobble over to where Rachel stood.

Her feet were placed firmly on the ground and her head high and strong. They weren't moving too fast, so Rachel decided to bend over and tie her shoe lace. She was just about done when the first one came hurdling towards her. Moving swiftly she extended her leg and tripped over the zombie, his body came down crashing hard as his face splatted against the floor. Yet he still moved. With a quick move, she regained compositor and swung her bat down on its head, hard and fast. The blood splattered on her tanned legs as she watched the body in front of her go limp. She didn't have time to think when the next one came from behind her, as if to hug her from behind. She dodged out-of-the-way and it fell to the ground, next to the body on the floor. This one was faster, it got up quick and soon behind it was the other zombie. Killing two birds with one stone, she swung her bat into the first ones temple and straight into the next ones, almost like dominoes, just with zombies. There body's lay on top of each-other, they didn't seem to be moving, but just to be sure she hit them both again over the head, she named that move the double-tap.

Then when she looked up to the tree, she saw the boy was already climbing. His soft brown curls slightly moving from the breeze. He wore a plain black v-neck top which essences off his abs very well, while he wore black jeans which were tucked into his laced black boots, similar to hers.

"You know riding around in that Hummer could attract some attention" She snapped out of her thoughts as the boy appeared in front of her.

"Please, if I wasn't riding around in 'that Hummer' you'd possibly be dead now" Rachel rolled her eyes and placed the bat underneath her arm. The boy in front of her followed her actions as he ran his hand through his curly hair.

"You didn't save my life, I had it under control-"

"Do you call hiding in a tree surrounded by three of those things 'having in under control'?" She asked sarcastically and he grunted. "Is it too much to accept that a girl saved your life?"

"Whatever." Rachel sighed and started to walk back to her car when he shouted. "Wait, where are you going!?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned slowly back around to face him. "What's it got to do with you?"

"Listen, I figure since you're the only survivor I've seen around here for days, we could stick together. You would feel more safe if you had some muscle tagging along with you." He said arrogantly. Rachel just looked at him, then she couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing. She ignored the fact he was looking at her in a hurt expression and just continued to laugh until it was beginning to hurt her sides.

"I think you're the one who needs to listen, hobbit. Seeing as how I'm the one who saved your life, I think I would be considered the muscle. And I don't do 'tagging along', you would just slow me down and probably get me bitten. I think it would be best if you and I just went our separate ways and never talk to each other again. It would certainly be much safer." He didn't say anything and Rachel had come to think this was her cue to leave, but he spoke up again.

"Ok I think you need to check yourself and realise this is the freaking end of the world here!-" He threw his hands up and gestured her to look around at the abandoned houses and the dead body's laying in the streets. "-You can't keep going in this alone, it's going to get real lonely, real fast. And when you're in trouble your going to need someone to help you out. Look, I don't want to spend much time with you either, even though I've only met you I can see were not going to like each other very much, but if were going to survive this, we need to stick together. Because it's freaking scary out there." Rachel watched as his chest went up and down with the loss of air, due to his rant. She considered what he had said, it was a scary world out there and maybe she didn't want to be alone. But the risk of it, he would slow her down, or maybe he was right, he could help.

"Fine. You can come with me, but if your about to get bitten by a zombie, don't expect me to save your life again." And she turned and continued the walk to her car. The boy smirked and mentally applauded himself for winning the argument. "Move it hobbit, or I'm leaving you behind." He snapped out of his gaze on her as she was about to step into the car and quickly ran to catch her up.

Once he was in, he buckled his seat belt, given Rachel said she's shoot him if he didn't and looked at her. "There's something I need to tell you-"

Rachel snapped her head around and pulled the car to a stop as the tires made a loud screeching sound. "You've been bitten haven't you? GET OUT THE CAR RIGHT NOW BEFORE-"

"Geeze, clam down. I haven't been bitten." He reassured her. Then he moved his gaze from her eyes to the floor. "So here's the thing. I got this text from my friends two days ago saying that they're all alive and that their hiding out in the school. That's where I was heading before these three zombies started to chase me. But, well I said I'd be there today."

"No way in hell. I don't care if there your friends, I'm not even too sure on why I let you come along with me. More people will just slow us down." She slammed her hands down onto the steering wheel to get her point across. Having someone else along was bad enough, especially when you didn't particularly like that person, but a whole bunch of people, that was just a human barbecue waiting to happen, and there was no way in hell she was risking her life for some people she didn't know.

He raised his head again and looked into her eyes. His hazel eyes practically piercing through her soul, then he spoke again and this time it wasn't in a harsh tone. It was soft and sad. "Please, I know this is a lot to ask, risking your life for a bunch of people you don't know. But there my friends and this would mean a lot to me. There like a family to me-" Rachel could see a slight sparkle in his eyes. "-You don't even have to say with us. If I don't get there and help out..you see there's this guy in a wheel chair and a pregnant girl-"

"Fine" Rachel cut him off before he went into another rant. The boy looked at her confused and said. "Fine?"

"Yeah fine. I can see how much you want to be with them and if your with them that means I don't have to be with you" Rachel shrugged with a smile and put the car into gear. He didn't say anything more on the matter, because really, you can't force someone to do something. It's not like he knew her at all so why would he care, plus it was going to prove difficult if they had to spend more than enough time needed together, it was clear they wouldn't get along in normal circumstances.

They both sat in silence for a while before the school was in sight. She pulled up close to the door encase of a hasty exit and turned the engine off.

"So, I'm not promising there in there. But here-" She handed him a gun. "-Just encase." The boy thanked her and they both made their way to the entrance of the school. Rachel could tell this place had to of had people in here, the school was boarded up. It wasn't the best protection, but it could hold for a few days. Both of them made their way down the hall way, a bat in Rachel's hand while the boy held Rachel's gun. There was a slight shuffling sound that came from down the hallway and it got louder. She could see the boy next to her grip a hold of the gun tighter as they both turned around to look.

"Blaine?" A figure said questioned from the end of the hallway. The figure moved forward to reveal a tall boy with pasty skin. Blaine, she knew his name now, loosened his grip on the gun and ran forward into a hug with the boy. After a few moments the boys were still in the hug when a few more people came from around the corner. An Asian boy, a blond-haired girl and a boy with a Mohawk.

"Good to see you've made it bro" The boy with the Mohawk slapped him across the back before pulling him into a hug. The Asian boy copying his action before the girl pulled him into a bear hug.

"I'm so glad your safe, Blaine. We were so worried and Kurt's being going ape shit asking about his best friend." The girl laughed and rustled his hair. They remained in a group hug for another five minutes, not even realising she was even there. She sighed and threw her head back in a grunt. They still didn't even hear her, so she simply got the bat from her hand and slammed it against the floor. They suddenly snapped out of the hug and all guns were pointed at her.

"I'm not a zombie, you can put your guns down." Rachel said calmly and placed the bat under her arm. She watched as the people in front of her cautiously lowered there guns and eye her up and down.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The tall pasty boy asked.

"I came in with Blaine over there-" She pointed to him with a smirk and completely ignoring that fact he asked her name. "-after just saving his ass from a bunch of zombies."

"Oh. Will you be staying with us?"

"No. As I told Blaine, I don't do groups. I got him here so I'll be leaving now." She told them and started back tracking to the doors. The pasty boy looked like he was about to say something when a loud scream echoed through the halls. Everyone just looked at each other, waiting for something bad to happen, then another scream came and it was closer this time. There was another pause when a group of people came running around the corner where Blaine and everyone stood.

"What's wrong?" The Mohawk boy asked.

"There are loads of them-all over-and they're coming this way" The ginger woman said between quick breaths. Everyone looked frightened, some of them holding onto each other while some of them started to cry.

Rachel mentally rolled her eyes. How were they expecting to survive in this place if none of them had any clue how to kill and got frightened when they were under threat? This was why Rachel decided it would be best to go solo, people like this would slow you down and chicken out when trouble came around. But she felt some kind of guilt, it would have been her fault they were here, they would have followed the Hummer. In some ways it was Blaine's fault too, but she had to help them out. She wasn't completely heartless. Plus, she wouldn't be able to get out of here if not, and it would add numbers to her kill count.

"Guys will you shut up so I can think!" She yelled and all of them instantly shut up and stared at her. Some of them whispering between themselves asking who she was, and others just frightened to say anything at all. Rachel ran to the window near the door to have a look, there only seemed to be about forty or so of them, she could take them. At least she hoped. She wrapped her hands around her bat and turned around to see everyone had followed her to the window, they all had a gleam of hope in their eyes like she was some kind of saviour.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in a worried tone.

"There's only a few of them. Do you guys have any weapons at all?"

"We only have these guns-" The Asian one said and nodded towards the guns in the three boys hands. "-and they haven't got much ammo in them. It wont be enough to kill all of them."

"Ok, I have a few in my Hummer outside. They aren't that close, so I can run out to my car and get them." Rachel shuffled her way over to the door and placed her hand on it before turning back around to the group. "Use the up stairs windows to shoot." and she turned around and opened the door.

"Wait" She turned around to see Blaine grabbing a hold of her arm. "I'll come with you. Keep guard" the small smile creeping up on her face was enough to tell him that she didn't mind him coming along. He watched as Rachel filled her gun with the remaining ammo she had in her pocket, then pass the gun towards him. He didn't have much experience with guns, since his mother didn't allow him to go to shooting practice with his best friend when he was younger, but he knew from watching many action films that you aim and shoot. He hoped.

"Come on then." She said and gripped a hold of the bat in her hand. Blaine watched her run down the steps and over to the car, hearing the footsteps from behind him get quieter, he held the gun closer to him and took a deep breath before running out to where Rachel was unloading some ammo and more guns. Blaine saw something out of the corner of his eye, it was one of them and it was getting extremely close. It was closer than most of them.

He lifted his arm up and aimed the gun towards the zombies head. This was it, his first kill. But something happened, he froze, he couldn't move. It was getting closer, yet he still couldn't move.

A loud shot rang into the air and Blaine turned around to see Rachel aiming the gun to the zombie who had just fell to the floor. In her hands were a couple of boxes and there were a few more next to her. "Maybe you could shoot the thing a little quicker next time, you know, before it kills us."

"Sorry" He said in a low voice. He was disappointed in himself. He had the chance to kill it and he froze. What if this was to happen again, when someone desperately needed him or he needed to protect himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of another gun shot, this time it came from back in the school. Blaine turned around to see Puck standing in one of the top floor windows, with the gun aimed to the dead zombie in front of him and a growing smirk taking over the boys face.

"Could you help. Maybe just take a few of the boxes back inside." Rachel asked Blaine. He looked around him to see that the zombies weren't to close, and Puck was taking care of most of them from the top window. He turned back to Rachel and nodded before picking up a box and running inside with it, placing it onto the floor. Brittany and Santana stood there and looked at him before picking up the boxes and carrying them off upstairs to the others. He turned back around and ran outside, taking a few more boxes into his arms and taking them inside. A few more boxes later and the zombies were close, maybe a little too close. Rachel was unloading the last box and he was keeping guard, a little to the right he could see that one of them was a little closer than the others and braced himself. He aimed the gun and breathed in before pulling the trigger. The bullet shot straight through the zombies skull and the blood went flying everywhere, it fell straight to the ground and stayed there.

"Are you going to stop staring at that thing and help me?" He turned around to see Rachel holding out a box.

"Sorry." He apologised again and took the box from her hands, then ran back inside. When Blaine reached the door, he saw Rachel running backwards to the steps, shooting some of the zombies that were near her. He couldn't help the smile that took over his face and he didn't even know why he was smiling. He was still staring when she reached the door, slamming it shut after her and locked it.

"Let's get upstairs and help the others." She said and the two took off running to the stairs. Puck, Finn, Mike, Sam and Matt were at the windows shooting while the girls were placed in position to hand them ammo when they run out. Rachel took the last remaining window and started to shoot out at the remaining zombies, then she realised that there were more than she last counted, they must have attracted more with the loud shots. "Fuck." She breathed out and shot two of them at once. Blaine stood behind her, ready to hand her more ammo since there were no more windows left to shoot out of.

"Aren't you guys attracting more with the sound of the guns?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes." Rachel answered. "But there are too many of them out there to go swing a bat to their skull. Do you want to die?"

"Of course not."

"Is she always like that?" Kurt whispered to Blaine. He just looked at his best friend before nodding.

"Just because your whispering, does not mean I can't hear you. And just because I have my back to you, does not mean I don't know you nodded." Rachel snapped, her attention still focused on the zombies before her.

"Totally fucking hot." Puck said quietly, just so the people close to him could hear. Rachel heard the comment coming from the Mohawk boy and kept her focus on the swarm of zombies outside, they were getting a little too close to her, stolen, car and she didn't like it. As soon as she killed these motherfuckers, she was out of here. Of course she didn't forget to keep her kills in mind, in fact her numbers were up to ninety-seven now, it was weird, how she had killed ninety-seven people and that didn't bother her one bit. Sure, somewhere deep under she wished she didn't have to kill them, but she had to survive, and those things weren't human anymore, so killing them didn't feel like killing a human.

Thing's died down and it came down to the last five or more, which were killed almost in the matter of ten seconds by her alone. "Is that them all gone?" A small voice came from behind her.

Rachel turned around slowly to face an Asian girl who sat on the knee of a boy in a wheel chair. "Yes, there gone." The small saddened smile creeping up on the girls face as she turned in and gave the boy a kiss to the cheek. It was still bright outside and Rachel turned her attention to the watch on her wrist, reading the time at 2 o'clock exactly.

"Thank-you," She heard Blaine say from her left. "You didn't have to stay and help us, but you did."

Rachel didn't get so much as a response in before a worried voice stopped her right in her tracks. "Uh, guys, you might want to come and look at this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I would like to apologise first for such a long wait for this chapter. I have been re-doing this chapter a million times because I couldn't seem to get it right. But, to be honest, this chapter still kind of sucks to me. I would also like to apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes (because I'm not the best at that) or words that doesn't make any sence, because I don't really re-read these a lot. Anyways, I promise to try to upload the next chapter a lot faster and thankyou for the people who have read this! and the ones who have reviewed. I didn't think anyone would. Rambling over, hope you enjoy the read.**

* * *

Rachel turned around to a brown-haired girl with a petrified look on her face. Her hand pointed out of the open window to something a couple of blocks away. Before she could even move to see what was frightening the girl so much, the group of teenagers pushed and shoved each other to have a look out of the window to see what was going on. Rachel grunted when she was met with a face full of brown hair courtesy of the latino girl as she barged past her, almost sending her onto her ass.

Once she composed herself, she tucked her lucky gun into the waistband of her shorts and begun to push her way through the sweaty teenagers. Her eyes scanned out into the distance trying to find what all the fuss was about but everything seemed to be quiet, untill something caught her eye from the right. Something suddenly flipped in her stomach which caused a nauseating feeling to take over her whole body as he eyes set apoun a rather large heard of zombies headed in the direction of the school. She gulped hard as a way to try to refrain the gasp that wanted so desperately to escape her mouth. There had to be at least seventy or more of them, which would surely increase as stray zombies would add onto the heard. No amount of ammo that Rachel had with her was going to be enough to kill even half of them. Especially when most of the bullets she brought with her had been used on the dead zombies stenching the place up outside, not to mention the tall pasty kid wasted more bullets than necessary because the big oaf couldn't get his aim right the first time.

"What the hell are we going to do now? We're all going to die!" Kurt shrieked as one stray tear escaped his eye, no matter how hard he tried to contain it.

The tall pasty kid stepped towards him and placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder with a crooked smile placed apoun his face. Which seemed more creepy than comforting to Rachel. "I think we should get out of here before they get here. The sound of the guns going off must have attracted them." Everyone nodded along, most of them too scared to even listen to what he was saying. "I think the best place for us to go is the supermarket, it's out best shot since it's close and had lotts of supplys...so we don't have to risk going outside to get some."

Rachel was seriously ready to grab her gun and shoot this guy in the head. "Were you fucking dropped on the head?-" All eyes turned around to stare at the small brunette. "-A supermarket, really? Why don't you just put a big sing above the door saying 'were right here, come eat us'."

"Excuse me?" Finn spluttered out, confused at the confrontation.

Rachel sighed. "Look I'm not trying to be rude, or maybe I am, but the point is that going somewhere quite large isn't going to be the best idea you've ever had. Other survivors out there are going to be having the same idiotic thought as you and judging by the looks of it you guys haven't left this school since you came here. So I can tell you now from first hand experience there is nothing humane out there anymore.  
People will turn on you, I've seen people kill others just for food so they can survive. They are willing to kill you to save their family, if your standing in the way of them surviving or dying they won't hesitate to kill you." She looked around to see their faces, seeing most of them considering what she was saying. "If your planning on finding somewhere else to stay, I suggest somewhere defendable that has more than one escape route encase of emergency. Someplace that isn't going to highly populated with the dead or alive like the supermarket."

Finn looked astonished by the end of Rachel's speech and Santana was sure his face looked similar to a small childs who had just gotten his bottom smacked. No one had ever stood up to him like that, not even before the zombie apocalypse when they weren't relying on him. He looked around to see the rest of the group agreeing with what she was saying, so he turned to Quinn who stood beside him hinting for some support. "What do you suppose we do then?" Quinn asked Rachel as her arms crossed over her bump. She felt Finn's eyes burning into the side of her face. She turned to the side to look at him, he looked hurt that his girlfriend didn't even back him up. Don't get her wrong, Quinn trusted Finn with her life, but this girl seemed to know what she was doing more son than her boyfriend. She had to put the life growing inside of her first and not just herself anymore, otherwise she might have backed him up. The blond gave him a quick sympathetic smile in attempt to say sorry before turning around to face Rachel again.

"Oh, no." Rachel begun to shake her head. "I wasn't suggesting anything like that. I was just mearly pointing out the bad idea that gigantor came up with."

"Well, where are you staying?" Blaine asked the girl as he moved slightly closer to her. The question had been on the tip of his tongue since they bumped into each other earlier. She had to have some safe place to hide, considering she was still alive and the amount of ammo she had on her was well stocked, as well as the tins of food he saw packed into the back of her Hummer, all the while going it alone. Blaine knew it was a long shot asking her but they had nowhere else to go and Finn wasn't being helpful at all, the least he could do was try. "Could we not go there?"

"Definitely not." Rachel looked towards Blaine with a serious look on her face. "Like I told you earlier, I don't do groups. They only slow you down. I was only fine with you coming along because your just one person, but all of you guys will get me killed." Finn didn't miss the way she looked towards him as she said the last part.

Finn cleared his through and looked at her with the most arrogant look on his face while he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "Well we have been living here since the day the infection spread and we have all survived. It only got bad when you showed up."

"And what's that supposed to mean? It doesn't matter if it only got bad when I showed up. Sooner or later those thing's would have found out you were living in here. Let's face it, you only survived today because of me."

"Please don't argue." A quiet voice said. Everyone turned around to face where the voice came from, Brittany. "Please. You have to help us. Quinn is pregnant and I don't want her to die, or her little baby." She glanced down as she buried herself even further into the latino's side.

"I think what Brittany is trying to say-" Quinn continued as she wrapped her arms tighter around her bump at the mention of her baby. "-is that, if you don't help us, then most of us are probably going to die. And that is going to be on you. Look, I don't mean to put you in this situation but you have somewhere safe to stay and I don't think we can make much of an escape with Artie in a wheelchair." Her face softened as she sent Artie an apologetic smile. "There are only about five or six of us that are able and willing to shoot a gun. If you help us out of here, I swear we will be out of your hair come tomorrow."

"I know a place we can go, but we will need a little time to plan how to get there first. If you just let us stay with you tonight." An older looking man said as he clutched onto the red-head beside him.

Rachel sighed and her shoulders deflated in defeat. They blond girl was right, she had to help them out or come tomorrow they could all be dead. If she just helped them out for tonight, then they would be gone by tomorrow and moving on to that place the old guys said he knew about. It was only one night and the zombies were getting extremely close, so there was really no time to argue about it, unless she wanted to die. "Fine, but like I said to Blaine, if any of you are about to get bitten by a zombie, don't expect me to come save you."

"Thankyou. We really appreciate it." The red-head spoke up.

"Wait!" Finn yelled. Rachel couldn't stop herself from grunting at whatever the idiot was about to say next. "How are we going to get out of here with one car and seventeen of us?"

"I saw some cars out in the parking lott. I'm sure I can hot-wire one of them. But I need you guys to help me bring the rest of the ammo back down to my Hummer so we can get the hell out of here because those thing's are getting closer the longer we wait here." She pointed out of the window to the nearing heard of zombies. The group of teenagers hurried to get the boxes of ammo and started to head down the stairs.

Sam and Finn helped Artie down in his wheelchair, while the rest carried something out to the Hummer. Rachel was the first to reach the double door entrance in which she came, opening it she immediately covered her nose with her hand at the smell of rotting flesh which filled the air, mentally slapping herself for not remembering to bring her bandanna when she left the house this morning. Her eyes wondered about the parking lott looking for any sign of movement, when she was sure and only when she was sure there was no movement, she walked down the steps slowly to get a better look at the abandoned cars.  
A white Jeep in the right corner of the parking lott caught her eyes, perfect. She glanced behind her to see everyone had followed her out and were already making sharp putting the boxed back into her Hummer.  
She checked around her once more before running over to the Jeep parked halfway across the lott.

"Who even is she?" Santana asked once all the group was stood at the bottom of the steps of the school.

"I don't know." Blaine said. "She didn't tell me her name and she doesn't really talk about anything other than killing zombies and her hatred of being in large groups. Without her though, I might actually be dead right now-" He paused when Kurt shot a confused look his way. "-I was getting chased by some zombies when I was on my way to the school and the only way I could get rid of them was to hide up a tree, I don't even remember how long I was up their untill she showed up."

Kurt walked over to Blaine, slapping him hard across the shoulder. "Your lucky she was there to save your ass then"

"I don't even know who she thinks she is, coming in here and bossing us around. We would have been fine without her." Finn sulked from behind Quinn, crossing his arms over his chest in a temper.

"Oh god, Finn get over yourself and stop fucking sulking because she knows more about surviving in this hell hole than you do." Santana snapped. She honestly couldn't think of anyone worse to be stuck in a zombie apocalypse with. In all honesty she would have killed him by now if she hadn't promised Brittany that she wouldn't do anything to physically harm him for Quinn's sake, even if Finn isn't the real father to her baby. The whole situation was diabolical, but Santana knew the only thing keeping either of them going was each other. If Quinn lost Finn, it would kill her and Santana cared too much about her friend to see her hurt.

Finn didn't say another word, choosing to stay silent behind Quinn. Another word from him would just cause an uproar from Santana and the last thing they needed right now when there were tons of zombies headed for the school was the latino going all Lima Heights on his ass. Finn had never felt more alone in this zombie apocalypse. Even though he had everyone from the glee club around him, the streets were still bare of any human life and just about everyone was against him thanks to that chick who just showed up and pretended like she knew everything. He was thankful he had Quinn beside him, because she was about the only other thing besides Kurt and his baby that was keeping him alive. He didn't have his mother anymore, or Burt.

When he woke up that morning to his mother's frail body laying on the floor, shreds of broken glass scattered around covered in her blood. The front door left wide open with bloody hand prints smeared all over the walls. The image still haunted him in his sleep, even in the day times when he had nothing else to do and all he could think about was that moment. She was in a safe place now, away from those thing's and they couldn't hurt her now. Finn knew his mother wasn't killed by zombies because there wasn't any bite marks on her skin, she had died from the fall onto the coffee table. He was lucky with that, because if she had been bitten he wouldn't have been able to kill her. Kurt came trembling down the stairs soon after he found his mother, Quinn following behind since she had stayed over that night. Everything else went by so fast. Burt was nowhere to be found. Puck showed up in his truck, telling them the 'zombie apocalypse had begun' in an overly dramatic way and soon enough the four of them were headed for the school where they met up with Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury. Quinn texted the rest of the glee club to tell them to come to the school, as for the rest of the McKinley high population, they were all gone. It seemed they had tried to make an escape out of the town just like the rest of Lima, Ohio.

Finn's head snapped up when a Jeep pulled up in front of the group, Rachel at wheel. She jumped out of the car and walked around it so she stood in front of the group. "Do any of you know how to drive?"

Kurt's hand shot up. "I do."

"Good." Rachel smirked and walked over to her Hummer. "Your going to drive the Jeep."

"I can't drive that thing." Kurt's eyes widened as he studied the Jeep. Yes, he may have passed his drivers test, but the car he used to drive was only a scrap one his father gave him from his tyre shop.

"Well your going to have to. It's either drive it or stay here and get eaten." Rachel shrugged. "It's just like driving any other car. There aren't exactly any police around here to give you a ticket. " Kurt rolled his eyes and begun a slow walk around to car and jumped into the driver's side. Rachel shook her head before turning back to face the group. "Half of you go with him and the other half with me."

Sugar, Artie, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury made their way to the Jeep with Kurt, while Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mike, Matt and Blaine hopped into the Hummer with Rachel.

Blaine hopped into the passenger seat beside Rachel, even though he noticed the grunt she barely contained as he sat down. He watched as Rachel started up her Hummer, checking behind her to make sure Kurt was following, she made her way out of the parking lott, purposely running over the dead zombies that lay on the ground. The curly haired boy was surprised to see the streets were pretty clear, the occasional zombie here and there that Rachel would just run over, but he figured most of them would be headed for the school or hanging around the buildings since that's where most of their food would be hiding out.

"So...we didn't actually catch your name." Santana stated from behind Rachel.

"Well, that would be because I didn't actually tell you my name." Rachel replied blankly and kept her focus on the road. The little they knew about her and the little she knew about them, the better off they all would be.

Santana scoffed. If Brittany hadn't given her 'the look' she would be all up in that girls business. As grateful as she was that they were out of that place, the girl didn't need to be so rude. She put on her fake smile and snuggled into the blonds neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her strawberry and watermelon shampoo that she could still faintly smell from the last time she was in the shower.

"So, where are we going?" Blaine asked Rachel.

The brunette glanced at the boy beside her quickly before turning her attention back to the road. "My house. I have food, clean water, electricity and security. Plus a shower." She replied just as she turned to her left, leading them down a long street. Everything seemed how it looked when she left this morning, deserted. Pulling up at her house at the end of the street, she turned around to see the others had pulled up on the path behind them.

Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt when Rachel did, following her out of the car. He watched as she ran up to the wire fence which surrounded the house, pulling a small key out of her pocket she unlocked the gate.  
The group had already made their way out of the cars and gotten Artie back into his wheelchair by the time Rachel had made it back to the rest of the group. "We better get inside before we attract any unwanted attention." Rachel hurried them towards the gate, quickly locking it behind her once the last person made it in. The group led by Rachel made their way quickly up the steps to her house, Rachel once again hurrying them through the door.

"There are security cameras around the house. Since there are tons of zombies headed for the school and we were out in the cars, I think we should keep an eye on them just to be sure." Rachel told the group once they were all safely in the house and the door was locked.

"I still think that the supermarket was a good idea." Finn mumbled, hoping no one would hear him. Santana was one of the few who heard, choosing to elbow the oaf in the stomach.

"No one is keeping you from going finessa. You should be thankful that this bitch just saved out asses."

"Ok, that's enough fighting from you two." Kurt pushed between the two, giving them a little distance. "We had it enough when there weren't flesh-eating zombies out there trying to eat us."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Anyway. There's six bedrooms up stairs not including mine. Feel free to have a shower since I'm guessing you guys haven't had once since this thing started. There is plenty of food in the kitchen, just please don't go crazy since that is all the food I have." And with that Rachel made her way past the group and up the stairs without another word. The less time she spent around them, the less bothered she would be about them staying.

She stumbled into her room, dumping her bat and gun (which she had finally gotten back from Blaine) onto the bed. She headed straight for her balcony. It was peaceful just to feel the breeze on her face and momentarily she could forget about everything that was happening, just pretend it was some shit ass scary dream and she was going to wake up in her bedroom to the sound of her father's singing downstairs. Rachel tried to block out her emotions the best she could, because getting emotional while you were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse was a bad idea. It seemed unreal to her, even now, that she was still alive. Nothing in her life before hand would have suggested that she would still be alive, that she would be good at something like killing zombies. Everything since the day she killed her father's seemed to go so fast, like suddenly she went into overdrive and all senses kicked in. Thinking about her father's made her think of that dreadful day all over again.

_She frantically wiped her bloody hands onto the black pair of shorts she wore, stepping back from her father's body laying lifelessly on the floor. Tears stained her blood splattered cheeks as she gripped hard onto the bench behind her to keep her from falling over at the unsteadyness of her legs. Rachel was positive if anyone was in the room, they would hear her heart pounding through her chest. She quickly wiped her hands over her face, trying desperately to get the blood off, but only as result making it smudge all over._

_A loud banging on the door broke the silence that surrounded the house and Rachel's head snapped up to the door in the living room. Her feet were hesitant to move, but the rest of her body had her moving quickly over to the door. She let out a strangled sob that she didn't give permition to release as she got up onto her tiptoes to look through the peephole. Her hand shot up to her mouth to try to make the gasp that came out slightly quieter. On her door step stood her nabourghs eight year old daughter, Rosie, covered in fresh blood and he eyes replicant to her father's. The skin from around her mouth was gone, while her right foot was twisted around in the opposite direction it was meant to be. Rosie stopped trying to ram herself into the door and slowly turned around starting to walk away from the door. Rachel still kept silent and her breath steady so she wouldn't hear her. She reached out her hand, slowly locking the door and bolting it for extra protection. She glanced out the peephole once more, making sure Rosie was gone. She turned around, staring at her father's body on the floor and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears streamed down her face as she slid down to the floor with the support of the door._

"Hey." Rachel's head snapped around to the sound of Blaine's voice where he stood in the doorway of her room. "The guys were making something to eat and I wondered if you wanted anything?" He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"No. I'm not hungry thanks." Rachel replied as she made her way back into her room. She walked over to her desk and sat down, opening the black note-book which was overflowing with paper that stuck out at the sides.

Blaine shuffled his feet, feeling slightly aqward as he walked further into the room, his eyes wandering over the note-book Rachel was reading through. "What's that?"

Rachel didn't reply. He knew he was getting nowhere with her. His eyes continued to travel around the room, his eyes landing on a wall covered in papers with diagrams and writing on, large maps of Canada with coloured pins on different places. "Interesting wallpaper."

She spun around in her chair to face him, taking a deep breath. "What do you want? I have thing's to be doing here and I can't do them if your distracting me."

Blaine sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, the side closest to Rachel. "I know you have something planned, someway of getting out of here. We want in, we could help you. I know you think that the more of us there are, the more likely we're going to die because that's all you've said since I met you, but your wrong. More of us means more protection. You can't do everything on your own, you need help. You may think thing's are fine now but they will get worse and you will be all alone." Rachel didn't say anything, her eyes suddenly finding a new interest in the lace of her boots. Blaine sighed again, he knew he wasn't getting through to her, so he tried a different approach. "I made a promise to someone. My little sister. I promised her that I would see her again."

Rachel dared a look at Blaine. "What do you mean?"

Blaine sighed. "The day it happened I was still at home because school hadn't started yet. I was just about to go and wake my little sister up when I heard a glass braking downstairs, so naturally I went to go check it out. I walked into the kitchen and I saw my mom on the floor trying to hold my father back. I didn't see what was going on at first, but then he turned around to face me and his eyes...they were different.  
That's when he got up off the floor and came towards me. I didn't even think about what I was doing, all I remember is grabbing the knife from the table and stabbing him in the head." Blaine's eyes shifted as hee tried to keep in the tears that were forming from the memory. "Once we figured out what was going on, we made a plan to get out of here and head to the countryside of something. But I got a text from Kurt telling me to meet them at the school. I couldn't just leave without them, there like a second family to me. So I changed the plan, my mother would make a run out-of-town with my sister and I would go to the school and get everyone out. I'm supposed to meet them at my grandparents lakeside house within the next five or so days or they leave without me. But the point is, my sister made me promise that I would come get her and that I would make it back to her safely. I intend to keep that promise."

She watched as one single tear fell down Blaine's cheek. This was a different person to what she had seen when she first met him, this Blaine looked broken and ready to crumble at any moment. "My name is Rachel."

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"My name is Rachel." She stood up from her chair and paced back and forth in front of him for a moment before taking a seat beside him on the bed. "And your right, I do have a plan. I saw something on a news broadcast my father had playing on his phone the day this thing happened. It said something about how the infection had been contained within the boarders on Canada. I've been listining to the radio everyday to try to hear some more news, but the last I heard was a couple of days ago. It said the same thing, Canada is completely infection free."

Blaine gave her a questioning look. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked at Blaine. "Look, I might come across as a bit of a bitch-"

"A bit?" Blaine interrupted with a smirk played on his lips.

Rachel gave him a scowl, making him raise his hands in surrender before she continued. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. I might come across as a bit of a bitch, but I'm not heartless. I know what it's like to lose someone and I'm sure if I had a little sister and she was out there somewhere waiting for me, I wouldn't stop until I found her."

"So...what your saying is that your going to help us?" He asked a little hesitant.

"Yes. As much as it pains me, I'll help you." Blaine laughed. She stood up from the bed and turned around to stand in front of him. "But if any of you drag me behind or don't do something when I ask, just because I'm sort of helping you guys now, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to shoot you." _

Quinn stood in the doorway of the kitchen, hands placed around her growing stomach gently as she watched Tina and Mercedes prepare the food. She jumped slightly when two large warm arms warped around her from behind. She closed her eyes and breathed in a sigh of relief when she realised it was Finn, the way he rested his chin on her shoulder, Quinn could tell. "Hi." She said simply.

"Hey. How are you both doing?" He smiled gently as he rubbed circles over the top of her bump with his thumb.

"The baby's good. I'm a little freaked out, but who wouldn't be under the circumstances." She admitted and turned her body around to hug him. "Why did this have to happen?"

Finn sighed and tightened his arms around his girlfriend in a protective way, his chin testing on top of her head as he stroked her back comfortingly. "I don't know. But I promise were going to be fine and so is our baby."

Quinn closed her eyes tightly, burying her head further into the crook of Finn's neck. Hearing him say 'our baby' broke her heart every time. Knowing that is wasn't his baby killed her and she hated lying to him,  
she really did. Sometimes she would cry because the situation got too overwhelming and her hormones would take over. But she knew keeping this a secret was the best way, because if she told Finn now then everything would go bad for the worst. The only thing keeping Finn alive was Kurt, her and the baby. It would only break him further to find out the woman he loved had been lying to him and in fact the baby he'd come to love, wasn't even his, it was his supposed best friends. It made everything worse when Puck tried to win over Quinn before everything happened. Quinn herself had even thought about braking up with Finn to be with Puck. Seeing Puck take charge and try to take responsibility for his actions made her realise that maybe she does have feelings towards him. But she never would allow herself to think about it.  
She loved Finn and that was all that mattered.

"Could you two be anymore disgusting?" Santana scrunched her face up while she passed by them in the doorway.

Quinn looked up towards Finn and placed a finger on his lips as she knew he was about to say something. "She isn't worth is Finn." Finn smiled down at Quinn and kissed her softly on the lips.

Santana grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back out of the kitchen. "Everyone is meeting in the livingroom to talk about what were going to when we leave tomorrow." She told Finn and Quinn before wandering back over to the couch where Brittany sat. Finn pressed a kiss to Quinn's forehead and took her smaller hand into his, leading her into the livingroom.

"So where is this place you think we can go?" Mercedes asked Mr. Schue from her place on the single chair she shared with Kurt.

"My mother bought a cabin about ten years ago near green-lake. She gave the cabin to me when she died. I'm sure if we can get a car, we can head up there. It's a very dense area so there won't be a huge amount of zombies around. If there are any there's a couple of guns in the shed outside, my father used to go hunting around in the forest, I'm sure we could use those to defend the cabin. If we border up the windows, maybe we could wait the infection out or until someone comes and rescues us." He shrugged and glanced around the room to look at his former students reactions.

Kurt cleared his through and looked towards his teacher. "As good as that sounds Mr. Schue, we cannot simply wait this infection out. It's pretty serious and I don't see it just disappearing anytime soon and it's about damn time you got that into your heads. We've spent the whole time in the comfort of the school that we have been nieve. Coming out of that school today, looking around the streets to see nothing but emptiness really opened my eyes. I don't see the army or secret forces doing anytime about this thing, the did what everyone else did and ran scared trying to protect themselves. Since day one of this thing all of you have been hoping for some kind of rescue or that this thing will simply die down and go away, then everything will go back to the way it was, but that isn't going to happen. Those thing's roaming around the streets aren't human anymore and the infection could have easily spread to the rest of the world by now. Let's face it, no one is coming to save us and we are all going to die!"

"Way to put a downer on thing's Hummel." Santana snapped as she wrapped her arms securely around a sobbing Brittany. "Maybe we need to keep thinking someone will come and save us because that kind of hope is keeping most of us alive. You telling us that were all going to die is not helping the situation." She let go of the blond and stood up from her seat. "I've had to listen to your crap for days now Hummel! Crying about loosing your dad. Your not the only one who had lost someone. But you don't see the rest of us moping around, depressing everyone else with their problems."

"Santana I think that's enough." Mr. Schue tried to calm her down.

"No. You aren't my teacher anymore, you don't get to tell me what to do!" Santana yelled. She suddenly relaxed herself when the familiar warm arms of her girlfriend wrapped around her body as the blond pulled the latino back down to sit on her lap.

"What's going on?" All heads snapped towards Blaine who stood in the door, looking between Santana and Kurt as they stared each other down.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and turned to his best friend. "Ask her." He pointed his finger towards Santana.

Blaine turned towards Santana who was wrapped up in the arms of Brittany. "Oh, don't look at me like that Anderson. Your boy over there was upsetting people by saying that were all going to die. It's not my fault he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Because we are going to die Santana. Help isn't going to magically appear like some people believe." Kurt glanced around the room.

"Were not going to die Kurt." Blaine sighed and moved around the people on the floor so he could stand in front of them. "I've just been talking to Rachel and-"

"Oh, so the bitch does have a name." Santana cut in.

Blaine crossed his arms. "Yes. But as I was saying, she has a plan to get us out of here. Apparently the infection is contained within the boarders of Canada and that's where she is heading. It took some convincing but I managed to get her to let us come along with her. As long as we stay in line and don't get her killed." He added with a light chuckle.

Finn rolled his eyes as he held onto Quinn. "Are we seriously going to trust this chick? We don't even know her and were going to listen to her. For all we know she could be just using us to get to where she needs and then she is going to drop us like fleas. I suggest we do what Mr. Schue said and go to green-lake, hide there for a while untill someone finds us or we wait it out."

"Were you not listening to me before Finn." Kurt snapped and flung his arms out into the air. "There is no waiting this thing out and if we got to that cabin, we're definitely going to die."

"He has a point." Sam agreed. "If there is no infection in Canada, we should chance going there and not some cabin where any amounts of zombies could be."

"There is no infection in Canada." Rachel said from where she leaned against the door frame, as she had listened to the whole conversation. "And if you're not happy with me being in charge, then your more than welcome to leave." She glanced towards Finn who sunk into the shoulder of Quinn.

"How can you be sure there is no infection?" Mike asked from the floor in front of her.

Rachel shrugged. "Nothing is one-hundred percent. But I trust my instinct, plus there's been radio broadcasts and a few thing's on the internet about it."

Sugar raised her hand into the air, feeling the need to raise her hand like a student would when asking Rachel a question. "So, where are we leaving for Canada?"

"We leave in two days." Rachel stated as she looked around the room when she knew what question everyone was going to ask. "We're not leaving tomorrow because I want to make sure that we have enough supply's to last us untill we get there-" She turned her attention towards Blaine. "-so I'm going to need a few people to come out with me and collect a few thing's."

"Count me in." Blaine said when she knew Rachel was looking at him.

Mike slowly raised his hand. "I'm good with a gun. I suppose I could help."

There was a long pause before Santana blurted out. "Pussy's. Since everyone is to chicken to leave the house, I guess I'll come."

Brittany looked at her girlfriend with a saddened look on her face. "San-"

Santana turned to face her girlfriend, cutting her off with a reassuring kiss to her lips before saying. "Don't worry baby girl, I'll be just fine. I will only be gone a few hours and Quinn will be here ok, then I'll be back with you." Brittany nodded understandingly nuzzling her head into Santana's neck.

"So...no one else?" Rachel asked and when there was no reply, she knew that was all she was going to get. "Fine. Be ready to go at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, I want to get back before-" Rachel stopped mid sentence when a loud static sound came from her CB radio that was placed in her pocket. Everyone had turned to look at her as she pulled the radio out of her pocket to listen.

"Hello?" A voice came through the radio. "Is anyone listening to this? My name is Hunter Clarington. My group and I are of eight survivors. We are staying in an abandoned school called Dalton Academy in Lima,  
Westerville. Please, if anyone can hear this right now, we need help. We're running low on supply's and we have no way of getting out of here. I repeat, if anyone can here this right now, we need help."

Before Rachel could even consider replying to the voice, Blaine had made his way across the room and snatched the radio out of her hands. "Hunter? This is Blaine Anderson, I used to go to Dalton. Can you please name the survivors among your group."

There was a moment's silence that came from the radio and everyone around the room looked among themselves, quite confused. More static came from the radio before the voice returned, but this time it was someone elses voice. "Blaine! Thankgod your alive, it's Sebastian. You don't know how good it feels to hear a familiar voice. We haven't heard from another living person for days now, we've sent these messages out for three days now and there was no reply."

Blaine's face seemed to lighten up at the familiar voice he recognised on the radio. Sebastian Smythe was a friend of Blaine's when he used to attend Dalton in his freshman year, the boys used to share a dorm room together before he moved school's. "It's really good to hear your still alive Sebastian. Please say the others made it aswell?"

The voice named Sebastian sighed. "Not everyone made it man. Ethan and Flint didn't make it, they turned into one of them. It's just me, Trent, David, Thad, Wes, Nick, Jeff and the guy you heard before was Hunter. Seriously, this place is crawling with walkers. We haven't left the same room since the day it started, that's how Ethan and Flint died, they left the room."

"That really sucks to hear. But I'm glad you guys made it." Blaine said. "Don't worry Sebastian, we have a place you can come. Just hold tight and we will come and get you tomorrow."

"Thanks Blaine. We really appreciate it." Sebastian sighed through the radio.

"Stay close to the radio. I'll turn it back on tomorrow when we are about to head your way." Blaine told him.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Sebastian replied.

"Yeah, see you then." Blaine said and turned off the radio.

Rachel wasn't the picture of happy. She cleared her through, glaring at Blaine. "We never agreed to go and rescue them Blaine."

"I know that." Blaine licked his lips as he handed Rachel back the radio. "There my friends, Rachel. I can't just ignore them and pretend I didn't hear their call when they need help. I don't care if your going to help me or not, I'm going to get them tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"And how do you suppose your going to get there without a car, because you aren't taking the Jeep and you certainly aren't taking my Hummer." Rachel placed her hands onto her hips, raising her right brow. "You also have nothing to defend yourself with and the streets are crawling with zombies. Not to mention the herd that had probably reached the school by now."

Blaine grunted. "I don't care if I have to walk there. I'm going to help them out and nothing you or anyone else says is going to stop me, okay."

"You aren't going by yourself Blaine." Kurt stood from his chair. "If you're so strung up on going to save these guys, then as your honorary best friend, I'm going with you."

Rachel chuckled sarcastically to herself. "You guys are really willing to go out to Westerville on foot and risk your own lives for them?"

"Well, yeah. That's what happens when you care about someone." Blaine shrugged.

"Fine." Rachel sighed. "Then I must be an idiot too because I'm coming with you. As much as I don't care what happens to either of you, I'm not being responsible for your deaths. We can take the Hummer out tomorrow at eight o'clock instead of going to get supply's. It just means that we will be staying in this town for another day."


End file.
